1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting a data of a disk recording medium in which a data is read from a disk recording medium such as a CD-ROM and transmitted to a connected instrument such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram showing a construction of a general optical disk drive such as a CD-ROM drive.
As shown in the drawing, the CD-ROM drive includes an optical pick-up 2 for reading a signal recorded in the optical disk 1 such as a CD-ROM; a wave-filtering/shaping unit (RF) 3 for wave-filtering/shaping an RF signal read by the optical pick-up and outputting a binary signal; a digital signal processing (DSP) unit 4 for restoring the binary signal to digital data; an interface unit 5 for transmitting the restored digital data to a connected host instrument such as a personal computer; a sled motor 11 for moving the optical pick-up 2; a spindle motor 12 for rotating the optical disk 1; a driver 7 for driving the sled motor 11 and the spindle motor 12 to be rotated; a servo unit 6 for controlling the optical pick-up 2 and the driver 7; a MICROCOMPUTER 8 for controlling operations of the servo unit 6 and the digital signal processing unit 4; a system memory 9 for storing TOC (Top of Content) information on the optical disk and providing data required for controlling operation of the MICROCOMPUTER; and a buffer memory 10 such as a buffer RAM for temporarily storing the restored data.
The system memory 9 and the buffer memory 10 include a RAM, a volatile memory that resets previously stored data and information to store new data and information.
The operation of the CD-ROM drive, especially, the data transfer operation to transfer a data to the personal computer, constructed as described above will now be explained with reference to FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a flow chart of the method of transferring a data in the general optical disk driver, that is, a CD-ROM drive in accordance with a conventional art.
First, in a state that the CD-ROM drive and the personal computer (PC) are connected through the interface unit 5 (S10), when the MICROCOMPUTER 8 receives a transfer request command requesting data transfer from the optical disk 1 to the personal computer (S11), it performs a tracking servo operation to move the optical pick-up 2 to a recording position on the disk where a corresponding data has been recorded, to read the corresponding data as requested and transfer it. The tracking servo operation is performed by rotational driving of the sled motor 11 that horizontally moves the optical pick-up 2 according to a driving voltage applied from the driver 7. Owing to the tracking servo operation, the optical pick-up 2 is moved to the recording position where the corresponding data has been recorded (S12), and the buffer memory 10 for temporarily storing a decoded data is reset to perform clearing operating to clear a previously stored data (S13).
Thereafter, a data is read from the recording position as the optical pick-up has been moved thereto, that is, from the recording position of the optical disk where a specific data as requested was searched. And, the data is read, signal-processed and decoded to its original data. And then, after the decoded data is temporarily stored in the cleared buffer memory 10 (S15), the temporarily stored data is read and transferred to the personal computer PC through the interface unit 5 (S16).
However, as for the personal computer PC connected through the interface unit 5, in order to request a specific data transmission, i.e., transmission of a specific data in a file structure recorded in the CD-ROM, a file system data, that is, management information for managing the specific data in a file structure, is separately recorded in a different recording position from that of the TOC information, that is, list information for the CD-ROM, as shown in FIG. 3.
In addition, unlike the TOC information, in order to read and transfer the file system data, that is, the management information, to an externally connected instrument such as the personal computer, the sled motor 11 is to be driven to move the optical pick-up 2 to the recording position on the disk where the file system data has been recorded. Furthermore, when data are repeatedly requested by the host, which were previously requested by the host, the pick-up is moved again to the position and the data are read and transferred to the host after storing the reproduced data to the buffer RAM 10. At this time, the buffer RAM 10 stores newly this data after deleting the data which was stored previously therein whenever the data are requested by the host. This results from using the buffer RAM 10 as one region. In this case, much time is required for the movement of the optical pick-up, resulting in failing to meet the demand that data transmission be performed quickly. Thus, the data transfer rate, which labels the performance of the CD-ROM drive, is very limited.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for transmitting data of a disk recording medium in which file management information that is frequently requested to be transferred, such as a file system data managing a data in a file structure recorded in a disk recording medium such as a CD-ROM, is stored in a specific storing area so as to be quickly read and transmitted to a connected instrument such as a personal computer, without performing a tracking servo operation to drive a sled motor.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a method for transmitting a data of a disk recording medium including: a first step of reading file management information for managing a data recorded in a file structure in a disk recording medium; a second of storing the read file management information in a storing unit different to the recording medium; and a third step of reading and transmitting a corresponding file management information as stored in the storing unit when the file management information is requested.
Specifically, in the above method, the file management information refers to a file system data including recording position information of the data recorded in the file structure. In the second step, a single memory is segmented into plural storing areas and the file management information is stored in one of the storing areas as segmented, and in the third step, the file management information including the requested information is partially read and transmitted.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is also provided an apparatus for transmitting a data of a disk recording medium in which a data is read from a recording medium in which a data in a file structure and file management information for managing the data in a file structure have been recorded, and transmitted through an interface to a host, including: a reading unit for reading out the data and the management information recorded in the recording medium; a storing unit for storing the file management information read by the reading unit in a different area to the area in which the data in a file structure is stored; and a controller for controlling in a manner that the file management information is read out from the storing unit to be transmitted without performing reading operation by the reading unit, when the host requests the file management information.
These and other objects of the present application will become more readily apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.